Sea Salt
by haruxchan
Summary: To fall in love with a man who only knows water was not something that Yoshida Misaki expected would happen. After moving to Iwatobi High School, Misaki planned on finding true love. She moved away from the boring city she came from and wasn't going to continue the life of no life she had before. She looked for a Prince Charming, not Nanase Haruka. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction here on . I hope everyone will enjoy it! Please follow, favorite, and/or review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of it's characters.**

* * *

A few moments after I stepped into Iwatobi High School, I found myself lost. The school itself is not huge, but it is significantly larger than my old school. Students were all in little groups of two to five, playing around. It seems like I'm just going to have to squeeze myself into one.

I centered the red bow tie around my neck as I walked down the halls.

"Are you lost?"

I turned around and saw a small girl with large eyes staring at me. Behind her was another girl who had red hair. Both of them also had red bow ties, meaning they were also first years.

"Hi? Well, kind of. Today is my first day." I replied quickly.

The girl laughed a little and smiled at me. "I can tell! What class are you in? We'll take you there. I'm Hanamura Chigusa, but G-Kou behind me calls me Hana-chan. You can call me that, too!"

"I'm in class two and my name is Yoshida Misaki. Thank you so much," I stopped for a second, "Hana-chan."

"Oh darn, we're in class one, but it's close! Follow me." Chigusa tugged on my hand and dragged me towards my class with a surprising amount of strength.

Kou followed behind us.

When we reached class two, Chigusa stopped and pointed inside. "This is your class and that," she pointed to another room across the hall, "is ours."

"I'm Matsuoka Kou, by the way." Kou said before leaving.

"Have fun in class! We'll see you during lunch." Chigusa added, waving goodbye.

'1-2' was written on the small wooden sign outside the room. With a small encouragement to myself, I stepped in. The class was probably a little more than half full. There were students on the desks talking to friends and others doodling in their own desks.

I greeted my teacher who welcomed me warmly. She got the attention of the students to introduce me. It was scary having so many unfamiliar eyes on me, but everyone seemed so friendly.

"Hello, I'm Yoshida Misaki. It's nice to meet everyone." I gave the class a small wave and a bow.

My teacher pointed to an empty desk and I made my way over.

To my right was a girl who smiled at me and to my left was a guy who bowed his head a little.

"I'm Ukita Mai. Welcome to Iwatobi." the girl said kindly.

* * *

Everyone so far has been really sweet to me. It was lunch time and I made my way out of the class to find Chigusa, but she was no where to be found.

"Yoshida-san." Kou called out.

"Hey! Kou, call me Misaki. We're friends, right?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

She had a surprised look on her face. "Oh? Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, you're just really friendly."

It was nice to have made a friend so quickly. I'm really glad I came here. Kou told me about how Chigusa just disappeared into thin air and that she couldn't find her.

"You can come eat with me and my other friends."

"Really? Thanks." I followed her up the stairs and to the roof. From the roof, you could see just about anything.

Her friends consisted of four guys. Two of them were second years and the other two were first years like me. One of them is in my class.

"You're Yoshida Misaki, right?" my classmate asked.

"Yeah, we're in the same class."

"Is Misa-chan going to eat with us now?" the other first year asked with beaming eyes.

I blinked a few times in shock. "Misa-chan?"

"Yes! I'm Hazuki Nagisa and that's Ryugasaki Rei. So you're in Rei-chan's class, right? That means you guys will probably get really close! Wow, I'm jealous." Nagisa rambled on, "Can I move into class two, too? It'll be so fu-"

Rei put his hand on Nagisa's mouth and pushed him down, but quickly let go. "What was that? Did you just lick me?"

Nagisa smiled a devious smile and nodded. "Your hand is salty."

"And you're gross."

I laughed lightly at the bickering two.

"You guys are arguing like a couple." I laughed.

Rei glared at me while Nagisa approved

"These two quiet ones," Kou put her hands on the other guys' head and patted rather roughly, "This one is Nanase Haruka and this one is Tachibana Makoto."

The boy with black hair is Haruka and the one is brown hair was Makoto. All four of their looks were above average. They are a quite handsome group while a pretty and cute Kou topped them off. I never imagined to find such an attractive group of friends.

"Hey, Misaki. Is it ok if I call you that? It's nice to meet you. Is today your first day here?" Makoto asked.

His voice is warm and gentle, like my father's.

"It's fine. And yeah, today is my first day."

"Well then, welcome to Iwatobi High!" he patted my head softly. "Haru, aren't you going to welcome her?"

Haruka looked up at me and looked back down at his lunch. "I'm Nanase Haruka."

I smiled at him and opened my lunch although my heart kind of sank. It doesn't seem like he likes me very much. Maybe I can't just wedge my way into this group.

"Misa-chan, do you have any clubs you want to join?" Kou asked, putting a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"I'm not sure. There isn't anything I'm really talented at." I sighed.

"You should join the swim club!" Nagisa shouted out.

"Use your inside voice." Rei scolded.

"But we aren't inside." Nagisa stuck out his tongue.

I laughed once again. The two of them were really adorable.

"I'm not sure. I can't really." My voice trailed off.

"Oh, I see. It's ok! We can teach you. All of us are in the swim club. I don't really swim though, I'm just their manager. Everyone is really good at swimming!" Kou suggested.

Actually, I felt pretty awkward. I didn't want to just come in and try to join them. I can't swim either. Inside my head, a whole debate went on. If I joined, I would make new friends and closer to them. It was tempting to say yes, but I really can't swim.

"Just come and see after school. Promise?" Nagisa whined.

After he bugged me for the rest of lunch, I finally gave in and promised him.

"Nagisa, calm down. If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to." Kou said.

Nagisa cut in again. "Haru-chan can teach you! He's the best on the team."

"I only swim free." was Haruka's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm posting a new chapter already. I usually take forever to write. Thank you, naenae4life, for following and favoriting! I forgot to mention in the first chapter, this takes place after the swimming tournament, but like they're still second in the same grades they were in the beginning of Free. Sorry if it's confusing! _

_Also, most of my chapters will be in first point of view (Misaki's), but a few (like this one) will be in third person._

_ Remember to review and follow/favorite!_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of it's characters.**

Like promised, Misaki headed on over to the pool right after school ended. At first, no one was there. Misaki took a deep breath and sat down on the small bench under the shade. She stared up at the sky. The clouds were slowly passing by and she smiled. Quickly, the smile disappeared.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, Haruka emerged from the water. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Misaki yelped and clung onto her chair. "Good lord, Nanase-senpai, don't scare me like that."

"It wasn't meant to scare you."

He sank back into the water and swam another lap. Misaki watched Haruka's swift movements, utterly amazed. His arms were moving in a swift, smooth motion as he glided through the water. Even though he was kicking pretty hard, he wasn't splashing much. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Isn't Haru-chan so good at swimming?" Nagisa asked, skipping his way towards her.

Misaki nodded in agreement as the rest of the guys came in along with the teacher advisor.

"You're here early." Kou pointed out.

"Yeah, I left the classroom right when class was dismissed."

"So you want to join?"

Misaki looked at Haruka once again. "Um, yeah."

Nagisa cheered with Kou, while Makoto and Rei just stared and laughed.

Watching Haruka inspired her and ended the everlasting debate. Swimming was something Misaki never got to do in her past. She's not afraid of water other anything, there just wasn't a pool around where she lived. There was just the ocean and she wasn't planning on learning how to swim in the ocean.

The five of them planned on how to teach Misaki, while Haruka continued to swim. The final plan is that Makoto is going to teach her the basics and then Nagisa will teach her the strokes. They explained to her about how Haruka only swims freestyle and Rei can only swim butterfly.

"Wait," Misaki paused to laugh, "he sinks? Oh god, that's hilarious."

Rei stood there with an embarrassed look, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Do you have anything to wear?" Makoto asked Misaki, referring to a bathing suit.

"Oh yeah. I only have like a bikini for the beach." she replied, her face turning red.

Kou sighed. "Swimsuit shopping again?" She shuddered at the thought of the last time. "I'm not going if Haruka-senpai is going to shop as well."

"We'll constrain him, but I don't know about Rei." Makoto teased.

"Hey! I've already decided that I only need this one swimsuit that is not a speedo." Rei protested.

"Ok, ok. Then let's go. Haru, are you coming?" he called out to the boy in the water.

Haruka stepped out of the pool and dried himself with the towel Makoto handed him. He pulled his shirt over his head and put his pants on right over him swimsuit. Misaki wondered to herself if that was normal for him. Like that, the group made their way over to Sports Zero.

* * *

Misaki brushed her hands through the what seemed like millions of swimsuits she could choose from. She knew nothing about what was good and what was bad. There was another problem, she didn't have much money on her. Everything there costed more than she spends while grocery shopping.

She bit her lip and picked up the cheapest thing there was. It was black with purple lines here and there, much like Haruka's.

"That would be awkward." she said, putting it back.

Kou entered the isle Misaki was in with Nagisa and Makoto. "We're here for your service!" Kou picked up the same swimsuit Misaki picked up earlier. "What about this one?"

In a split second, Misaki's face shot red. "No thank you!" She grabbed the one piece and shoved it right back like before.

"Ok then. What about this?" Kou picked up another one, it was pretty much like the other one, just the colors reversed.

"I guess that's ok." Misaki thought to herself, taking it from Kou.

When her eyes wandered to the price tag, she nearly dropped it. It read, '5600 yen'. "So much."

"It's fine, the club can pay for it. Since we did well in the tournament, we have a bigger club budget!" Nagisa said, holding Misaki's hand.

"Did well? You guys broke the rules! Don't you remember the whole thing? The principal was so mad, the staffs yelled at him a lot. It must have put a bad label on Iwatobi High School." Kou rolled her eyes. Misaki stood there, confused. She felt kind of left out, not being there through everything.

Eventually, Makoto pulled out his wallet and paid for her.

"Thank you so much, Makoto-senpai. I will pay you back one day. Um, do you guys want to have dinner at my place tonight? I hope that's enough. Maybe not, huh? I'll buy you some ice cream, too. Ice cream makes up for everything." she said with a laugh.

"Really? Then I guess it's off to your place now." Makoto agreed.

Nagisa pulled Misaki and Kou out towards the train station with an incredible amount of strength which had Misaki questioning the strength of smaller six of them could barely squeeze into the train, it was packed like a can of tuna.

Since there were only three seats left, the guys were gentlemanly and let the two girls sit. Haruka sat as well.

It took them quite some time before arriving at Misaki's house. It wasn't small, yet it wasn't big, just a cute, cozy place. Misaki's parents were inside along with her older brother, Shin.

Misaki introduced her parents to her newly found friends and told them about the whole swim club/swimsuit thing. To her relief, her parents gladly made extra food for the guests.

As dinner was being made, the group sat in a circle in Misaki's room.

"Misa-chan, your house is so nice. I wish I could live here, too!" Nagisa said in awe.

"I'd feel bad for poor Misaki if you did." Rei pushed his glasses up and turned away from Nagisa.

Nagisa leaned over on his shoulder and took Rei's precious specs. "I'd feel bad for poor Misaki if you did." he mimicked.

Half an hour passed and Misaki's eyes were glued on Haruka for the second time that day. She felt uncomfortable, thinking he was annoyed of her. Since they met, he had only said two to three sentences.

"Haru-" she was cut off by Shin entering the room to announce dinner was ready.

Nagisa sat next to Rei and Shin. Next to Rei was Makoto, then Haruka, then Misaki, then Kou. Misaki's parents said that they already ate and let the 'young ones' to themselves.

During dinner, Misaki's attention kept going over to Haruka. She really wanted to talk to him, she could never understand how he was feeling.

"Is there a reason you keep looking at me?" Haruka finally spoke up.

"Huh? Me?" Misaki shot up in surprise.

Everyone faced the two of them.

"You keep looking over at me." he stated again.

"No- it's nothing. I just-" she stuttered.

"It's ok. I know what is it."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back with Chapter Three of Sea Salt! You'll actually see why it's called Sea Salt in the future chapters. This one is kind of cheesy. Still no reviews *sigh*, but another favorite/follower! Thank you, **ShadowChanDarkWolf**! This chapter is back in Misaki's POV. Remember to follow/favorite and review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of it's characters. I just own my OC.**

* * *

My heart started racing, how could he see right through me? Just what is this guy? Yes, I do want to talk to him about him absolutely hating me, but not out in the open where everyone can listen freely. I opened my mouth to start speaking, but he started before me.

"If you wanted some, you could have just asked." Haruka put a piece of his salmon on my plate. "Just staring at me won't tell me that me anything."

I sighed in relief as the entire table busted out in laughter.

"Already confessing on your first day of meeting? Dang girl, you move fast." Shin teased, receiving a nice kick in the shin _(A/N. Oh god, I'm hilarious)_ from me.

"Thanks for the - the," I pointed towards the salmon, "the that."

As the night went on, I felt the few of us bonding. It was as if I'd known them for years, even though it's only been a day. A day in my life changed everything.

On my first day at a new high school, I made amazing friends, joined the swim team, and we're even on first name basis. Everything was moving so fast as if my life were in fast forward. I looked around at everyone, truly inspecting their faces. At that moment, I felt _happy_. This is all I ever wanted.

The sky grew darker and darker, eventually it was time to say goodbye. I can't help but feel sad. Rei, Kou, and Nagisa were the first to go, because they live further away than Mako and Haruka do.

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. and Mr. Yoshida." Makoto bowed and tugged on Haruka's sleeve.

"Thank you, Misaki, too." Haruka said, with his usual not-amused expression. After all the talking tonight, I learned to accept the fact that that's just his nature.

"Be safe, Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai!" I waved goodbye and shut the door.

"Your friends are nice." my parents approved, patting my shoulder.

_They are, aren't they._

* * *

I sprawled out on my bed and smiled.

I heard a knock on my door, "Misa, are you in there?" It was Shin.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and Shin stepped in. He sat down on the ground and leaned against my bed. I sat up and put one of my feet on his shoulder. With a quick push, he brushed my foot off and gave me a quick scowl.

"You like it here, don't you?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds, thinking through the memories of today.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "It's quite nice here. The people are great, too. Everyone is just so sweet and welcoming and everything is just so. Just so perfect."

"I can see. You must really like that Makoto guy." He nudged my leg playfully.

"Mako? Why would you think that?"

Mako is really kind and warm. He really reminds me of our father.

"He's your type, isn't he - someone who will look after you and take care of you. I approve!" he laughed.

"Well, I guess he is. He's like the perfect older brother though."

"Ouch, that hurt." Shin fake-cried and put his hand to his heart.

"Stop being a baby, onii-san." I rolled my eyes. "Now go to bed, it's late and I'm tired."

Shin stood up and walked towards the door, "Goodnight."

He shut the door and I got up to brush my teeth, change, and all that stuff you do before you sleep. When I finished, I lay back down on my bed, pulling my covers over my head. It was comfortable and right when I was about to fall asleep, I realized I didn't turn off the light.

"Goddamn it." I cursed, getting out to turn off the light.

It took me a while before I could fall back asleep, so I just stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Before my alarm could even go off, I shot up. I probably didn't even get three hours of sleep.

I finished getting ready quickly and made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" I said to my mom and dad.

"You're up early. Couldn't sleep?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, can you tell?"

She came up to me and pulled on my cheeks. "You have dark circles coming down to your mouth."

I brought my hand up to my face and slapped it lightly.

"I'm totally awake now!" I threw my fist in the air.

With a laugh, she went back to turn off the stove. I helped her bring the plates to the table. Shin still was still in bed, probably. I jogged to his room and banged on the door.

"Onii-san! It's time to eat!" I screamed.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?" Shin came out from the bathroom.

"Oh, well, breakfast is ready."

We went into the kitchen and sat down. Once we finished, I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go." I hurried Shin.

* * *

On the train, I heard a familiar voice.

"Didn't I tell you to use your inside voice already?" It was Rei.

Following Rei was Nagisa. "What's with you and 'inside voice'? You're always telling me to use it. Inside voice this, inside voice that!"

I walked over to their voices and saw the blue and yellow hair.

"Good morning!" I sat next to them.

"Misa-chan! You take the train, too?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep, let's sit together." I replied, smiling.

The ride was loud and cheerful, really waking me up. The two of them were just like coffee, bittersweet. When we got to school, Nagisa ran off to his class, leaving me and Rei alone.

There was a kind of awkward, silent tension between us, but I decided to not think too much about it.

"He's really troublesome, isn't me?" Rei broke the silence.

"Not really, just really loud. It's nice though! Nagisa is really cute."

"Really? I don't see it."

"It's because you're a guy. He's bubbly and happy. He's like a ray _(A/N. A _Rei _of sun oh god I did it again)_ of sun. I bet a bunch of girls love Nagisa." I explained.

Rei mumbled something I couldn't understand and pushed up his glasses. It's obvious he's close to Nagisa.

The feeling of fatigue didn't hit me until the middle of class. I found myself often dozing off and my eyelids were heavy. I struggled to stay awake. I felt a slight poke on my arm. It was Mai.

"Yoshida-san, wake up!" she whispered quietly.

"Sorry!" I whispered back, bowing my head.

About ten minutes after Mai woke me up, my eyes closed once again. By the time they were open, it was lunch time. Pros of sitting in the back.

Rei came over to my seat.

"Misaki-san, let's go."

Outside of the classroom, Chigusa nearly jumped on me.

"Misa-chan! I'm so sorry about yesterday! I totally forgot to find you and just kind of ran off with my friends. Thankfully, Gou was with you. Sorry!" she apologized over and over.

"It's Kou!" Kou protested.

"Don't worry about it, I made friends with Kou's, so I'm fine! You can go off with your friends!" I reassured.

Chigusa waved and left. Kou, Rei, and I went up to the roof.

"What do you have for lunch today?" Kou asked.

I opened my lunch and showed her.

"Wow! Does your mom pack your lunch?"

"Yep, I help, too."

Soon, Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa came to join us.

"Rei-chan! You just ditched me!" Nagisa raged.

"Sorry, I came with Misaki-san since we have class together.

Nagisa huffed and sat next to Makoto instead.

"Today is your big day, Misa." Makoto reminded.

"That's right. I'm kind of nervous." I admitted.

Makoto and Rei gave me some pointers about swimming. Rei used big, fancy, mathematical words that I didn't understand at all.

"Don't fear the water, embrace the water." Haruka suggested.

_Don't fear the water, embrace the water. _Those words rang in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm back again with chapter four of Sea Salt. I this chapter is pretty... everywhere. Sorry if some parts don't make sense or something. Thank you surlie and NightWindAlchemist for favoriting/following and 'Guest' for reviewing! I'm thinking about making an angst-y story with Nitori and Rin. Would any body be willing to read it? Remember to follow/favorite and review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of it's characters, just my oc.**

* * *

The water was cold and woke me up as I jumped into the pool. My feet safely landed on the floor, much to my relief. Right next to me where big bolded words 'four feet' and I mentally face-palmed myself. I wiped the water off my face held onto the edge. Being five foot six, at least a foot and a half of me were out of the water, yet I felt like I could drown any second.

"It's ok, Misaki, just take a deep breath." Makoto placed his hand on my back with an assuring smile. "Pretty much when you're swimming, you have to be calm. The more nervous you are, the harder it'll be. If you feel like you're going to drown, just remember the ground is right there. Just stand right back up. The deepest the part of the pool is ten feet deep, just don't go over to that area."

I gulped as I looked over to the ten feet side. Impulsively, I grabbed Makoto's arm.

He chuckled lightly, "You can hold onto me if you want. So, let's start with floating."

Makoto showed me the 'turtle float' and Rei's face gave a disapproving look.

"It's so not beautiful. Not beautiful at all." he said, shaking his head.

"That's just because you can't do it!" Nagisa teased.

Rei pushed Nagisa, who fell right on top of the two of us. His foot hit me right in the jaw and I winced painfully. Haruka jumped right in and came to my side.

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I think." I blinked back tears, cradling my jaw.

"Rei, Nagisa, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful. I said you would hurt someone. You guys were the one who pushed Misaki into joining us, know you guys are hurting her." Haruka scolded.

I saw tears gathering up in Nagisa's eyes and immediately felt guilty.

"Haruka-senpai, it's fine. You didn't have to say that, I joined because I wanted to learn how to swim. And yes, they should have been more careful, but they'll know that from now on."

"I'm so sorry, Misa-chan, I'll be more careful! I promise!" Nagisa hugged my head and I felt his tears streaming onto my face.

Rei also got into the water and apologized over and over. I'm not sure why they made such a big deal. It doesn't even hurt anymore. I felt really bad for Rei and Nagisa, it was just an accident after all.

"It's ok! Really, I'm ok. I just need to learn how to swim now." I said again.

Finally, everything calmed down. Nagisa and Rei sat by the pool with their feet inside, watching us. I took a deep breath and rolled myself into the turtle float pose. The water was in my nose, so I tried my best to just deal with it. I stayed in the position for as long as I could until I accidentally breathed in the water. Choking, I sprang up and tried getting the water out of my nose.

"Take it slow, don't push yourself too hard. When you're swimming, you can take a lot of breaths, short breaths. So right now all we need to work on is your breathing timing." Makoto advised.

We tried a whole bunch of exercises. None of them really helped except one. He handed me a kickboard. I swam around the pool. With the space between my arms and the board, it really helped me with the whole timing thing. As I swam a lap, I felt very accomplished.

"Kids, I have to go." our supervisor said. "It's getting late, so go home now."

I jumped out of the pool and Kou came over with towels. I grabbed one and went over to the showers.

Feeling refreshed, I joined everyone and started for the train station with Rei, Nagisa, and Kou.

"Look! Misa, you're bruising." Kou poked my jaw.

I brought my hand up my jaw and yes—as I poked the stop, it stung like hell.

"I'll just ice it when I get home."

Rei spoke up then, "When you get home, ice it for an hour. Tomorrow, apply heat. If you don't have a heat pack, you can borrow mine. Eat things like pineapples and bell peppers. They really help as well. What else? I think that's all. It should really help."

I was shocked, he sounded just like a doctor.

"Do you want to be a doctor when you grow up? Or like a nurse or something?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Nagisa answered first.

"Rei-chan would never want to become a doctor. When seeing patients he would be like 'That cut is so not beautiful' and just stand there, disgusted. He only knows this kind of stuff because he spends too much time studying."

I laughed at his reply. The two of them were just too cute. From what I've heard, Nagisa is the one who urged Rei to join the swim club from the start. Every time I see one of them, the other is close by. They get on and off at the same stop as well. Being a girl, I can't help but ship them.

* * *

The next few days, Nagisa taught me the various strokes. I can't do breast or butterfly for life, it's just not my style. It didn't really matter anyways, I don't have to compete in any tournaments or anything. Since tournaments only need four members to enter, I just have to cheer on the sidelines.

I guess the main reason I said yes to joining is to learn to swim and to watch them swim.

Before I knew it, the week ended. I survived the first week in a new school in a new place. The boys (Nagisa) decided on going out for a 'boys day out' on Saturday and invited Kou and me, but Kou had a 'outing' with a 'friend'. Even though I made their 'boys day out' a 'boys and girl day out', I decided to tag along.

Our day started off at Haruka's house. After banging on his door to no response, Makoto led us through the back.

"Can we seriously just walk into his house? I kind of feel like a burglar." I asked awkwardly.

"It's only hard the first time, you start to get used to it. We do this pretty much all the time." Nagisa explained, laughing slightly.

I opened all the door I saw, not knowing which was which.

"Misa-chan! We found him in the tub!" Nagisa's loud voice echoed throughout the entire house.

My face flushed red as I thought of them walking in oh him during a shower. Sure, I've seen him half naked dozens of times, but half naked isn't naked.

I passed through his kitchen when something in the room next to it caught my eye. There was a trophy on the shelf, next to a picture. I picked up the picture, smiling as I saw it. The boys were there, young and adorable, but Rei wasn't. Instead of Rei, there was a boy with red hair like Kou's. He was the one holding the trophy.

"Misa, let's go." Makoto called.

I was just about to ask them who this redhead is, but something in my head told me to just keep quiet about it for now.


End file.
